Sleeping Beauty Nuriko
by Wolfs Pride
Summary: Die Neufassung eines der berühmtesten Kassenschlager der Gebrüder Grimm. ...oder was damals wirklich geschah...


TITEL: **_Sleeping Beauty Nuriko_**

AUTOR/ARCHIVES: HitomyKisugy (animexx.de); Okita Soushi )

SERIE: Fushigi Yuugi

RATING: PG - 12

PAIRING: ein ganz Süßes

CATEGORY: Parody/Comedy

1st BETA-READER: Sayuri

WARNING: Shonen-Ai (aber nur ganz wenig), OOC (etwas)

DISCLAIMER:

Dieses, im Originalzustand, wunderschöne Märchen gehört nicht mir, sondern den Gebrüdern Grimm. Ebenso wie die darin vorkommenden Charaktere Watase Yuu-sensei gehören. Selbst wenn ich wollte, könnte ich mir nicht meine Brötchen damit verdienen, geschweige denn meinen ausschweifenden Lebensstil finanzieren.

Besetzungen:

Dornröschen-Nuriko

Prinz, bzw. Kaiser-Hotohori

1. Gute Fee (Reichtum)-Tamahome

2. Gute Fee (Männlichkeit)-Tasuki

3. Gute Fee (Schönheit)-Chichiri

4. Gute Fee (Gesundheit)-Mitsukake

5. Gute Fee (Weisheit)-Chiriko

6. Gute Fee (Kraft)-Amiboshi

entlassene (zuweilen böse) Fee-Miaka

Nurikos Rivalin-Houki

Autor´s Note: Viel Spaß!

INTRODUCTION: Es waren einmal zwei Brüder mit dem Namen Grimm, die ihre Berufung darin fanden, die im Volk erzählten Märchen niederzuschreiben. Nun gibt es aber viele verschiedene Versionen des gleichen Märchens, die aus Platz-, Zeit-, Geld- und Papiermangel nicht alle aufgeschrieben werden konnten. Eine davon ist die folgende Version des Märchens Dornröschen.

****

Es war einmal vor nicht all zu langer Zeit, da lebte in Eiyou, der Hauptstadt des Landes Kounan, eine Familie, die ihre Brötchen durch ein ein relativ erfolgreich laufendes Modegeschäft verdiente. Da gute Mode schon immer gefragt war, muss wohl nicht erwähnt werden, dass besagte Familie sich daran eine goldene Nase verdiente. Zu ihrem vollkommenen Glück fehlte nur noch ein Kind.

Nach schier endloser Zeit, unzählbaren Schäferstündchen und massigem Konsum von Hormonpillen war das Wunder nun endlich vollbracht, die Frau des Geschäftbesitzers wurde schwanger. Erschöpft konnte sich der Besitzer beruhigt zurücklehnen und dem Schicksal seinen Lauf lassen.

Neun Monate später erblickte schließlich das lang ersehnte Kind, Ryuuen mit Namen, das Licht der Welt. Auf dieses freudige Ereignis hin, beschlossen die frischgebackenen Eltern erst einmal ein Saufgelage zu veranstalten. Alle wichtigen Persönlichkeiten der Stadt waren eingeladen. Auf besonderen Wunsch waren auch die sechs guten Feen Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Chiriko und Amiboshi anwesend, um dem Kind je einen Wunsch zu schenken, sowie in Amiboshis Fall zur musikalischen Unterhaltung beizutragen, da der Etat, mit dem die Musikband bezahlt werden sollte, als Bestechungsgeld für Tamahome draufging, damit dieser sich überhaupt bei den Festlichkeiten blicken ließ. Der Rest musste in zusätzliche Alkohol- und Nahrungsmittelvorräte investiert werden, da auch Tasuki nur unter dem Versprechen zusagte, dass beide Güter reichlich vorhanden wären.

****

Schließlich eilte das Fest seinem Höhepunkt entgegen und es wurde an der Zeit, die Wünsche für Ryuuen auszusprechen. Nacheinander wurden Reichtum, Schönheit, Gesundheit, Weisheit, und Kraft gewünscht, als plötzlich ein Vogelkreischen ertönte und rotes Licht den Raum erfüllte. Von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten stand die siebente Fee, welche wegen Budgetkürzungen und Nahrungsmittelmangel im Land, entlassen werden musste, mitten im Festsaal. Empört beschwerte sie sich darüber, nicht eingeladen worden zu sein. Trotz ihrer Entlassung, hätte sie schließlich auch das Recht auf einen vollen Magen, wie Tasuki auf seine Alkoholexzesse oder Tamahome auf sein Bestechungsgeld. Nach einem weiteren fünfzehn minütigen Vortrag über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens, teilte sie schließlich ganz nebenbei den Anwesenden mit, dass auch sie einen Wunsch für den kleinen Ryuuen habe. An seinem 18. Geburtstag solle er sich mit einer Nadel in den Finger stechen und tot umfallen. Unter schallendem Gelächter packte sie sich ein paar Hühnerkeulen ein und verschwand unter Vogelgekreische in dem selben roten Licht, aus dem sie gekommen war.

Nun herrschten Ratlosigkeit und betroffenes Schweigen. Die sechs guten Feen überlegten krampfhaft, wie sie das schreckliche Schicksal des Jungen abwenden könnten. Moment! Sechs? Dem jüngsten Mitglied der Feengemeinde, Chiriko, viel auf, dass jemand fehlte, nämlich Tasuki. In Panik ausgebrochen wurde das gesammte Haus nach der rothaarigen Fee mit den süßen Eckzähnchen durchkämmt, bis Mitsukake ihn schließlich fand. Tasukis Zustand jedoch definierte das Sprichwort unter den Tisch gesoffen buchstäblich.

Nach einigen Tassen Espresso, aus der neuen Kaffeemaschine, für die der Bäcker und der Fleischer des Viertels extra zusammengelegt hatten, um sie zu diesem Anlass zu schenken, weil sie durch die vielen Schulden im Modegeschäft unseres Paares ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, war Tasuki wieder soweit nüchtern, dass er sich die Lage schildern lassen konnte. Ein weiteres Weilchen später war er dann auch überzeugt, dass das Leben des Jungen, seinem Wunsch betreffend Männlichkeit, vorzuziehen sei. So geschah es, dass Ryuuen, sollte er sich eines Tages mit besagter Nadel in den Finger stechen, nur in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen würde, aus dem er nur von einem echten Kaiser mit einem Kuss erlöst werden könne. Das Fatale an diesem Wunsch allerdings war, dass Tasuki in seinem Rausch vergaß, dass es sich bei dem Kind um einen Jungen handelte. Womit schließlich das nächste Dilemma seinen Lauf nahm.

Somit ist auch verständlich weshalb Ryuuens Eltern nicht besonders von der Wunschabwandlung der Alkohol liebenden Fee angetan waren. Noch dazu besaßen sie ein Modegeschäft, in welchem es bekanntlich sehr viele Nadeln gab. So hieß es entweder den Pleitegeier grüßen oder ihren über alles geliebten Sohn weggeben. Dorthin, wo es keine Nadeln gab. Ihre missmutige Stimmung über die Entwicklungen des Abends taten sie dadurch kund, dass sie diesen unnützen Feenverein, wie sie die sechs Kollegen wutschäumend titulierten, mit einem Tritt aus ihrem Haus beförderten. Die Feen machten sich sofort von dannen, mit dem Vorhaben, sich bei der Gewerkschaft zu beschweren, da solch Aufträge, wie der des heutigen Abends, meistens auf diese Weise zu enden pflegten.

****

Glücklicher Weise waren 18 Jahre auch eine lange Zeit, in der viel passieren konnte. So beschlossen die leidenden Eltern erst einmal abzuwarten und ein Tässchen Tee zu schlürfen. Ihnen würde bestimmt noch ein passender Ausweg einfallen.

****

So schlichen nun die Jahre ins Land und Ryuuen wuchs zu einer echten Schönheit heran. Kein Tag verging, an dem er nicht mindesten einen Heiratsantrag bekam. Starrende Blicke und bewundernde Pfiffe waren keine Seltenheit. Nur gab es auch hier wieder einen Haken, wie so oft im Leben, denn nicht die Frauen begehrten den jungen Mann, sondern die Männer.

Ryuuen war so zierlich gebaut, dass er eher einer schönen Frau glich. Wie einigen bereits bekannt sein dürfte, ist es nun einmal nicht die größte Stärke mancher Männer ihren Kopf sinnvoll zu gebrauchen, außer leere Bierdosen platt zu drücken, sondern ihr Denkzentrum liegt in einer etwas tiefergelegenen Körperregion. Somit schien sich auch keiner der zahlreichen Verehrer über den überhaupt nicht vorhandenen Vorbau zu wundern, den Ryuuen aufwies. Dazukommend war ebenfalls die übermenschliche Stärke, die der Junge an den Tag legte.

Zugegeben, Ryuuen machte es seinen Mitmenschen auch nicht einfach sein Geschlecht zu bestimmen, denn sein liebstes Hobby war es, sich in Frauenkleidern seiner Umgebung zu präsentieren. Außerdem änderte er seinen Namen kurzentschlossen in Nuriko, welchen er wegen des Zeichen für Weide, dass er über seiner Brust trug, annahm.

All diese Entwicklungen ihres Sohnes brachten das tüchtige Ehepaar unseres Modegeschäftes auf eine, ihrer Meinung nach, brillante Idee. Sie könnten Nuriko als Hofdame in den Palast des Kaisers schicken. Somit wäre nicht nur ihr Sprössling vor dem angekündigten Schlafmarathon an seinem 18. Geburtstag sicher, sondern sie könnten auch ihren Laden vor dem Bankrott, aufgrund fehlender Nadeln, bewahren. Gedacht, getan! Schon zwei Tage später zog Nuriko in den kaiserlichen Palast, als neue Hofdame, ein.

****

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war die Schönheit der neuen Hofdame in aller Munde. Natürlich behielt Nuriko sein Geheimnis, der Crossdresser-Szene anzugehören, für sich. Oder er vergaß es einfach, denn seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich voll und ganz auf den Kaiser Hotohori. Dieser allerdings hatte mehr Interesse daran sein Land zu führen, als Hofdamen abzuschleppen. Eine so seltene Spezies der Gattung Mann, dass sie heutzutage schon vollständig ausgerottet wurde.

****

Bald schon stand der 18. Geburtstag Nurikos vor der Tür und immer häufiger kam es vor, dass die Bewohner der Stadt Wetten abschlossen, ob der angekündigte Fluch eintreffen würde.

Nun war es aber so, dass Nuriko sich in all den Jahren an Hofe nicht nur Freunde gemacht hatte. Eine junge Hofdame, Houki mit Namen, führte mit ihm bereits seit Längerem einen unerbittlichen Kampf um die Gunst des Kaisers, der aber, wir erwähnten es bereits, mehr Interesse an seinen Staatsgeschäften, als an Frauen zeigte.

Man kann sich natürlich vorstellen, dass die Freude Houkis über den bevorstehenden Schlafmarathon ihrer Rivalin einen so großen Endorphinschub auslöste, dass sie fröhlich singend durch den Palastgarten tänzelte. Sie hatte den Plan gefasst, der bösen Fee Miaka bei ihrem Rachefeldzug zur Seite zu stehen. Aus diesem Grund machte sich Houki noch am selben Tag zu einem Bewerbungsgespräch auf.

****

In den letzten 18 Jahren hatte sich einiges verändert, denn nach dem letzten Missgeschick im Hause des Ehepaares mit dem Modegeschäft wurde der "Verein der guten Feen" aufgelöst und dessen Mitglieder landeten auf der Straße. Chiriko beschloss daraufhin als Beamter unter den Namen Ou Doukun an des Kaisers Hof zu ziehen.

Mitsukake änderte seinen Namen in Myou Ju-an und eröffnete dank seiner heilenden Kräfte eine Arztpraxis auf dem Land. Mit von der Partie waren seine Verlobte Shouka und eine kleine Katze namens Tama, die hinter Fisch her war, wie Tamahome hinter Geld.

Chichiri studierte einige Jahre lang bei einer alten Sandhexe die magischen Künste, bis er schließlich als Mönch verkleidet durch die Welt reiste. Als ihm auch dies zu öde wurde, beantragte er eine Namensänderung in Li Houjun und ließ sich in einem kleinen Dorf nieder, wo er, wenn er nicht gestorben ist, noch heute jeden Tag am Ufer des nahegelegenen Sees angelnder Weise anzutreffen ist, no da.

Amiboshi machte eine steile Karriere als Flötenspieler und verdiente genug, sodass er sich schließlich mit seinem Zwillingsbruder in Sairou bei einem älteren Ehepaar zur Ruhe setzen konnte. Fortan nannte er sich Bu Kou Toku, weil ihm noch immer zu viele Groupies auf den Fersen waren.

Tasuki, der eigentlich Kou Shun´u hieß, kehrte zunächst zu seiner Familie zurück, hielt es aber auf Grund seiner fünf Schwestern dort nicht lange aus und machte sich kurzerhand auf den Weg zum Berg Reikaku. Unter dem Namen Genrou stieg auch er bald die Karriereleiter empor und wurde nach dem Tod des Chefs, der dortigen Räuberbande, der neue Anführer.

Tamahome änderte deinen Namen in Sou Kishuku. Nachdem er sich selbst Reichtum gewünscht hatte, hielt er schließlich um Miakas Hand an. Fortan lebten Beide in einem kleinen Einfamilienhäuschen am Rande eines Wäldchens glücklich und zufrieden. Das wäre auch für immer so geblieben, wäre da nicht noch die Sache mit Nuriko gewesen.

****

Als Houki die ehemalige böse Fee, jetzt Hausfrau, ausfindig gemacht hatte, bat sie, wie bereits erwähnt, um eine Anstellung, damit die Rache vollendet werden konnte. Miaka allerdings interessierte dieser alte Fluch herzlich wenig, doch sie bot der jungen Hofdame an, ihr unter der Bedingung zu helfen, Houki möge sie doch in den Kochkünsten unterrichtete, denn das wollte ihr selbst noch nicht so recht gelingen. Schließlich konnte nicht nach jeder Mahlzeit der Arzt konsultiert werden, da das Essen Kishuku mal wieder auf den Magen geschlagen war, bzw. er sich vor Bauchschmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte.

Somit waren die beiden Frauen im Geschäft. Als Dank für die Kochstunden schenkte Miaka Houki eine angeblich verzauberte Nadel, die jeden stach, der es wagte sie zum Nähen zu gebrauchen. Jedenfalls traf das auf die ehemalige Fee zu, die nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass dies vielleicht nur an ihren mangelnden Fähigkeiten in Hausarbeit gelegen haben könnte.

Houki zumindest, fest in dem Glauben, dass es sich wirklich um eine verzauberte Nadel handelte, machte sich wieder auf den Heimweg zum kaiserlichen Palast.

****

Am Tage seines 18. Geburtstages lief Nuriko ahnungslos durch den Palast, als er plötzlich auf eine weinende Houki traf. Die junge Frau schilderte ihm schluchzend ihr Leid. Sie habe sich an einem Strauch ihr Kleid aufgerissen und wisse nicht, wie sie es wieder nähen könne.

****

Kurz spielte sich ein kleiner Kampf im Kopf des jungen Mannes ab, ob er seiner Rivalin wirklich helfen solle. Letztendlich siegte jedoch seine Gutmütigkeit. Nuriko setzte sich neben Houki und begann den Riss im Kleid mit der Nadel zu vernähen, die sie ihm gegeben hatte. Selbstredend handelte es sich dabei um Miakas pseudoverzauberte Nadel.

Nach einigen kurzen Stichen war das Kleid schließlich wieder heil, doch Nuriko hatte sich dabei so geschickt angestellt, dass seine zarten Finger nicht gestochen wurden. Vor Wut ergriff Houki schließlich seine Hände und zog sie zu sich um auch ganz gewiss zu sein, dass ihr Gegenüber sich wirklich nicht gestochen hatte. Vielleicht war aber auch nur das Haltbarkeitsdatum des Fluchs abgelaufen.

Im gleichen Moment lief eine der Dienerinnen an ihnen vorbei. Sie trug einige Stoffballen und ein Kästchen im Arm. Plötzlich stolperte sie über einen Stein und fiel der Länge nach hin. Das Kästchen flog in hohem Bogen auf die beiden Hofdamen zu und traf Houki genau am Kopf. Dabei öffnete es sich und Nadeln fielen heraus, eine davon stach genau in der Finger von Nurikos ausgestreckter Hand. Augenblicklich fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf und mit ihm der gesamte Hofstaat.

****

Die Jahre vergingen und langsam wucherte das Unkraut im Garten des Palastes, als seine kaiserliche Hoheit von und zu Hotohori sich entschied nach jahrelanger erfolgloser Brautschau wieder heimzukehren. Noch immer hatte er die Frau seiner Träume nicht finden können, die als Kaiserin den Platz neben ihm einnehmen und ihn aus seiner Einsamkeit befreien konnte. Eine schier endlose Zeit hatte er damit verbracht gegen die Ex-Fee Tamahome zu kämpfen, nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass er keine Chance bei der Liebe seines Lebens, Miaka, hatte. Sie war für ihn verloren.

Resigniert machte er sich dann auf den Weg, um in seinem Kaiserreich eine Frau zu finden, die auch nur annähernd so schön war, wie er selbst. Auch bei diesem Unterfangen gab es kein Happy End für den jungen Kaiser. So beschloss er in seinen Palast zurückzukehren und sein Leben mit einem Spiegel an seiner Seite zu verbringen.

Eine erdrückende Stille empfing ihn, als er an den Toren seiner imposanten Behausung vorbei ritt. Alles schien zu schlafen. Ein kleiner Junge der gerade des Weges gerannt kam, klärte den Kaiser über den unglücklichen Fluch auf, der die bezaubernde Hofdame Nuriko getroffen hatte. Und dieser Fluch könne laut der Ex-Fee Tasuki nur durch den Kuss eines wahren Kaisers aufgehoben werden. Plötzlich schöpfte Hotohori wieder Mut, vielleicht war es ja die schöne Hofdame, welche seinen Fluch der Einsamkeit zu brechen vermochte.

Voller neugewonnener Hoffnung machte er sich auf, um sie zu finden. Als er in den Palastgarten kam, fiel ihm sogleich die seltsame Szene auf. Eine der Dienerinnen lag auf dem Boden, sie musste augenscheinlich gestolpert sein. Zwei Hofdamen saßen auf einer Bank, die eine hatte eine wirklich hässliche Beule an der Stirn, die andere eine Nadel in ihrem zarten Zeigefinger. Sie war tatsächlich atemberaubend schön, zwar war Hotohori seiner Meinung nach schöner, aber diese "Frau" sollte es sein. Nuriko sollte seine "Kaiserin" werden. Vorsichtig kniete er sich vor die schlafende Schönheit und zog ihr die Nadel aus der Hand, dann küsste er "sie" auf ihre weichen Lippen. Langsam begann Nuriko seine Augen zu öffnen. Nach einem Augenblick, in dem sein Gehirn das gerade Geschehene erst einmal verarbeiten musste, erwiderte er den immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Kuss. Auch der restliche Hofstaat begann nun sich zu regen. In den Palast kehrte wieder Leben ein.

****

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Hochzeit gefeiert und auch sämtliche Feen waren geladen, selbst Miaka, die sich sogleich über das Buffet hermachte. Houki verließ den Palast und schloss sich Genrous alias Tasukis Räuberbande an, sie bekamen fünf Kinder.

Inzwischen hatte Hotohori herausgefunden, dass seine Braut in Wirklichkeit ein Mann war, was ihn jedoch in keinster Weise zu stören schien, denn endlich hatte er jemanden, außer seinem Spiegelbild, gefunden, der eben so schön war wie der Kaiser selbst.

Fortan lebte das Kaiserpaar glücklich und zufrieden. Zwar wunderten sich die höfischen Ratgeber über den ausbleibenden Nachwuchs im Kaiserhaus, doch Hotohori und Nuriko führten eine harmonische und glückliche Beziehung, besser als bei manch anderen Ehen. Und wenn die nicht gestorben sind, dann führen sie diese noch heute.

**__**

Owari

Autor´s Note:

1. Danke an alle, die bis hierhin gelesen haben!!!

2. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen männlichen Wesen, die sich eventuell auf eine sexistische Art und Weise angesprochen fühlen, aber ich möchte ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass ich damit nur EINIGE Wesen dieser Gattung meinte, die mir persönlich bekannt sind.

3. An alle Tasuki-Fans: Dass ich ihn in meiner Geschichte mit Houki verkuppelt habe, bedeutet nicht, dass ich ihn wirklich mir ihr zusammen sehen möchte. Ganz sicher nicht, ich schwöre! Aber irgendwo musste ich sie ja abladen.


End file.
